


Going Down

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hannor, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Enemy Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Trapped In Elevator, Tropes, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After Public Enemy, Hank and Connor are stuck in the elevator going down...





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, this is the dumbest, easiest, most fucking obvious trope in the history of tropes, but I wanted to write something silly and light after the heavy stuff I've been writing and this stupid one-shot did the trick.
> 
> Don't take this seriously and you'll be fine. :D

Hank's heartbeat pounded in his ears as he stood in the Stratford Tower elevator with Connor. The android's shirt was torn open, and blue blood covered his chest where the deviant had attacked Connor in the kitchen.

Connor had wanted to take the deviant alive, but he'd killed it to protect Hank. Hank smirked as he looked into Connor's deep brown eyes. He seemed a little more human with each passing day, but perhaps that was just Hank's imagination.

"Lieutenant, is everything okay?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinkin' about what happened back there. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I could have been killed."

Connor cocked his head slightly. "Is that the reason for your aroused state?"

Hank almost asked Connor to repeat himself, thinking his ears had to be playing tricks on him in his old age. "My _what_ now?" He cursed inappropriate boners for making a bad day even worse, and silently prayed for some distraction to change the subject.

The lights flickered in the elevator and the car screeched to a standstill. The main light went off and a tiny emergency lamp lit up, barely illuminating the gloom. Connor's LED circled yellow in the dark, and it was somewhat reassuring to know they weren't completely cut off from the outside world.

"There is no power in the entire building. I will continue to put out a distress call until power is restored. We are safe for now," Connor said.

"Fuckin' great. How long are we gonna be trapped in here?" Hank couldn't believe that he was stuck in an elevator, horny as all hell, with the best looking android in Detroit. He wondered sometimes if the universe was conspiring against him. The phrase 'be careful what you wish for' popped into his mind and he knew he was getting exactly what he deserved.

Connor interrupted his thoughts with an update. "It is statistically unlikely we will remain here more than a few minutes, Lieutenant. Please be patient."

"I don't feel like bein' patient. Especially because of my—what did you call it?— my aroused state." Hank leaned against the handrail. "Adrenaline makes me horny, okay? Almost dying does weird things to humans sometimes." He willed his fear boner down, but it only twitched at the thought Connor now knew about it. Connor, with his shirt hanging open and abs like a fucking model on display for him to see. Was there nothing about him that wasn't absolutely perfect and tailored to his tastes? It was almost creepy, like the way shopping websites always seemed to know what he'd been looking for in other places. Either the world's greatest coincidence had occurred, or CyberLife was collecting data on non-customers in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable.

Hank paced, acutely aware of Connor's eyes following him the entire time. He was warm, but his boner refused to relent and go the hell down, and he could feel his blood pressure rising from being trapped in closed quarters with the android.

A hand on his shoulder stopped his pacing, and he turned to see Connor close by. Too close. "Lieutenant, you seem to be in some distress. Is there any way I can help you?"

"Unless you can get this fucking elevator car movin' again, no, there's nothing you can do to help me." Hank buried his hands in his hair, pulling on it to center himself. Realistically, they'd only been in the elevator for a few minutes, but it felt like hours with Connor's eyes roving across him like he was incredibly interesting all of a sudden. No doubt his scanners had detected that Hank was still painfully aroused, and he hated that Connor always knew everything about his physical state. If they ever designed an android that could read his mind, he was completely screwed.

"Now that we have been in here for ten minutes, the probability is greater that the power interruption will continue for an extended period," Connor observed.

"Thanks for cheerin' me up." Hank released the sigh he'd been holding. "Don't they, like, program you with games or something? Charades? Hangman?"

"I am not installed with either of the games you have mentioned, Lieutenant. I am, however, fully equipped with an array of sexual functions designed to please any human partner." Hank would have testified under oath that Connor's eyes twinkled with a devilish glint as he said it, but there were no other witnesses. "I can relieve your discomfort, if you desire."

He didn't know when Connor had crept up on him, but the android whispered the last sentence into the shell of his ear and Hank realized Connor was right behind him, pressed up against his body. Hank's breath caught in his throat as Connor slipped a hand around to the front and caressed his erection through his jeans.

In any other situation he would have pushed Connor away, but he was achingly erect and here was Connor, practically seducing him in a confined space. He let a soft moan escape his lips, inviting Connor to do whatever he pleased, and the android's deft hands moved up to unbuckle his belt. Connor pushed Hank's jeans down to his knees and took his cock in hand, and Hank groaned, wanting so much more.

"Connor, fuck…" Connor brushed a bead of pre-cum from the head of his cock and let go. Hank grumbled, but let Connor call the shots as he turned Hank around so his back was against the handrail. He held on tight as Connor dropped to his knees and he squeezed the rail so tight his knuckles turned white as Connor's mouth engulfed him in soft, wet heat.

It had been so long and it took all of Hank's willpower not to instantly blow his load in Connor's mouth. He bit his lip, savoring the pain until he stepped back from the ledge. He looked down at Connor working his cock, the android's pretty lips stretched around his thick dick, and he let go of the handrail to caress Connor's hair, marveling at how soft it was to the touch. The wet, slurping sounds of Connor sucking his cock only served to turn him on more, and he thought he'd never had a more perfect blowjob.

The elevator lurched and started to move, the bright lights blinding Hank for an instant after adjusting to the gloom. Connor tried to pull away, but Hank was sure he'd lose his mind if he didn't come now. He gripped Connor's head, holding him in place.

"Please, Connor," Hank pleaded in a thin, tight voice. "I gotta finish."

Connor, seeming to understand, took the entirety of Hank's length in one fell swoop. The head penetrated Connor's tight throat and Hank let out a shout as he came, his entire body shuddering as he shot his seed down Connor's throat. Hank pulled out instantly, zipping up his jeans and giving Connor a quick pat on the head to let him know he'd done an amazing job. Connor wiped his mouth and stood up just as the doors opened to reveal a horde of reporters waiting at the bank of elevators for the scoop.

"No comment," Hank yelled, putting his arm around Connor's shoulders and escorting him out onto the street, wondering if the scent of sex lingered in the elevator.

"That was a close call, Lieutenant," Connor remarked.

Hank grinned. "You're tellin' me." He led Connor across the street to where his car was parked. "I need to get stuck in elevators more often."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost scared to get comments on this. Yes, I know I'm a hack writer and I own that shit.
> 
> Please leave me some nice comments anyway?


End file.
